Determine the number of ways to arrange the letters of the word MADAM.
Solution: First we count the arrangements if all the letters are unique, which is $5!$. Then since the M's and the A's are not unique, we divide by $2!$ twice for the arrangements of M's and the arrangements of A's, for an answer of $\dfrac{5!}{2! \times 2!} = \boxed{30}$.